Totally Random Shugo Chara
by shugo.chara.rhythm
Summary: a collection of short stories
1. Intro

Intro-

Nat (Mua):Yo Peoples of Earth! This is gonna be my first fanfic! So don't laugh! -OR ELSE

**Amu: Or else what?**

**Nat: idk… I just felt like saying tht**

**Amu: … Weird**

**Nat: Srry, im like tht when I feel hyper. When im not, im quiet**

**Joanne: You? Quiet? ****Hahahahahahahahahaha**

**Nat: Hey! When'd you get here?!**

**Yaya: Who's she.**

**Nat: A prehistoric caveman.**

**Everyone:???**

**Nat: We're "sisters", but I don't think we're even related…**

**Joanne: THERE'S FOOD IN HERE!!!!! *tackles Ikuto ***

**Ikuto: MY FISH!!!!!!!!!**

**Joanne: * runs away with fish ***

**Ikuto: *chases Joanne ***

**Tadase: IM GONNA TAKE OVER NAT'S FANFIC!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Nat: Do tht and your dead *glares at Tadase ***

**Tadase: *gets scared and runs ***

**Nagihiko: …scary glare…**

**Rima: …mmhmm…**

**Charas: Nat doesn't own Shugo Chara! PEACH-PIT does.**

**Ikuto: *comes back with watery eyes * … she ate it… *cries in far corner ***

**Nat: ok… no comment… *turns on Eat You Up by BoA ***

**Joanne: mmmm. Tasty fish… I WANT MORE!!!! *attacks Ikuto ***

**Ikuto: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**Nat: review plz! –or else I wont forgive you *glares her "death stare" ***

**(the short stores will start in the next chapter)**


	2. Caveman

Chapter 1: Caveman

**Nat (Mua):Yo**

**Joanne: Welcome to chapter 1!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Am I in it? Cuz I better be…**

**Nat: *glare * **

**Amu : I'll help. JOANNE!!!!! IKUTO HAS MORE FOOD !!!!!**

**Joanne: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles Ikuto ***

**Nat: …**

**Nat****: Anyways, I'd like to thank ****R-n-T Productions**** for being my **_**only**_** reviewer.**

**Joanne: Am I in this story???**

**Nat: Why would you be?!**

**Joanne: *glare * Are you saying I'm not?**

**Nat: … Fine! I'll put you in there! Jeez!**

**Kukai: Nat doesn't own Shugo Chara! PEACH-PIT does.**

**Nat: When'd you get here?**

**Kukai: Who knows?

* * *

**

… During a meeting in the Royal Garden …

Joanne, who isn't a guardian, but is allowed there, randomly asks, "How did I even get into this school? Cuz I'm gonna hafta go to a new school soon and I don't have a brain?"

"I know!" a familiar voice said.

"Souma-kun!"

"Yo!"

"As I was saying," Kukai continued, "The thing can pretend- wait, no- the thing _is_ a prehistoric caveman that was originally from Earth, went to another planet, and then came back!"

"I could be in a museum!"

"…"

*police siren in distance *

"Oh, the police," Joanne said, breaking the silence, "They've been after me for the past twenty years."

"So how many years ago did you come back from whatever planet you were on?" Kukai asked.

"Fifty."

"So what did you do in the other thirty years?" Tadase wondered.

"Umm… Eat, Sleep, Drink…"

"OHH!!!!!!!!!" Yaya exclaimed, "So _that's_ how they came up with Bigfoot!"

* * *

**Nagihiko: So… ****How**** did you come up with _that_?**

**Nat: I use things that happen in our house.**

**Everyone: THAT CONVERSATION HAPPENED IN YOUR HOUSE?!**

**Nat: In the car, actually. So basically, not all the ideas belong to me. But who cares?**

**Suu (or Su): Suu/Su has invisible cookies and invisibly warm milk in the review room. ~desu**


	3. Eiffel Tokyo Tower?

Chapter 2: Eiffel Tokyo Tower?!?

**Nat (Mua):Yo**

**Joanne: HELLO HUMANS!!!!!**

**Everyone:…**

**Charas: What about us? We aren't Human!**

**Joanne: But you look tasty…**

**Charas: KYAAAAAA! *runs away ***

**Ikuto: At least she isn't chasing me again.**

**Nat****: Anyways, from now on, I will have a list at the bottom of the story listing the people who reviewed. And those who didn't, I'll kill you later…**

**Nadeshiko: Nat doesn't own Shugo Chara! PEACH-PIT does.**

**Amu: Nadeshiko!!!!! *tackles Nadeshiko/ Nagihiko ***

**Nat: Please let me know if I misspelled your name in the list.

* * *

**

… During a meeting in the Royal Garden …

"I'm tired of the work!" Yaya complained.

"Let's take a walk!" Joanne suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Tadase said, "We could take a break"

"Ok!"

… Outside …

"LOOK!!" Joanne said, pointing to a cell phone tower, "It's the Eiffel Tower!!!"

"Nagi, can you tell her, or is it 'it', what it really is," Amu said.

"The Tokyo Tower?" Joanne asked.

"No, it's a -- "

"Ooh! It's the Eiffel Tokyo Tower!"

"AARGH!! I give up!!!" Amu threw her arms hopelessly in the air.

"We've given up years ago," Rima told her.

* * *

**People Who Reviewed:**

Intro:

R-n-T Productions

black neko hime

Caveman:

R-n-T Productions

black neko hime

Scarlet927

xxxUtauloverxxx

**People Who Put ****"Things that Happen in the Royal Garden"**** on Story Alert:**

R-n-T Productions

* * *

**Suu: More free food in the Review Room! ~desu**

**Joanne: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Cleaning

Chapter 2: Cleaning... (pt 1)

**Nat (Mua):Yo**

**Ikuto: Where's Joanne?**

**Nat: She's sick.**

**Everyone: *cheers ***

**Nat: So today, we have a guest!!!!**

**Nat (2): Umm... Hi?**

**Nat: This is my favorite cuzin, Nat!!!!!**

**Nat (2)****: Nat? Who are these ppl?**

**Nat: *ignores nat's question * Anyways, I visited her school today and it is HUGE!!!!!!! and her friend, Joanne (not the caveman) drew fishies on me!!!!!**

**Nat (2): So who are these ppl?!**

**Ran: We're not people!! We're charas!!**

**Nat (2): Did someone just say something? *looks around ***

**Nat (to everyone else): She can't see them 'cause she doesn't have charas.**

**Pepe: Then how come you can see us? ~desu**

**Nat: 'Cause I have charas! Duh! *holds out five eggs ***

**Amu: You have five?!? How come you have one more than me???**

***********SPOILER ALERT***********

**Nat: You have five too. You're gonna get a gray egg soon...**

**Amu: And how would u kno?**

**Nat: There was something about it in my forum (which is totally awesum!!!: .com/Would_Be_Self/and my username is also .rhythm!!!)**

**********************************

… In the Royal Garden …

"~Today's a happy day~" Joanne sang. Suddenly, there was thunder in the background.

"Today's a perfect day to clean out the Royal Garden! ~desu" Suu ecstatically said.

After many complaints, the guardians reluctantly agree.

… Cleaning …

"Can you help me push down on this?" Suu asked Joanne, pointing to a couch with the cushins thrown off it, "That way the springs will go down and I can get inside."

Joanne did as she was told and Suu got inside and began dusting the inside.

Amu was just passing by and saw what was happening, "Joanne, for once, your massive weight is useful!"

"Thanks," Joanne said sarcastically

* * *

**Nat: Ok ppl, since i'm in singapore and my mom didn't let me bring my notebook of things tht happened, the stories will have parts. i might have, let's say, blah blah pt. 1 and then blah blah blah pt. 1 and then blah blah pt.2 or sumthing...**

**Ikuto: Very Descriptive...**

**Nat: It's not like u can do any better**

**Ikuto: Watch me: She might have part one of sumthing and then another chapter which has nothing to do with tht chapter and then have part two of the other chapter.**

**Nat: *sticks tongue out at Ikuto * Now check out my pix on fb! .?aid=110804&id=520000671&ref=nf#?aid=2016538&id=1098453490&ref=mf**

* * *

**People Who Reviewed:**

Intro:

R-n-T Productions

black neko hime

Caveman:

R-n-T Productions

black neko hime

Scarlet927

xxxUtauloverxxx

Eiffel Tokyo Tower?:

R-n-T Productions

Goldenstargirl

**People Who Favorited "Things that Happen in the Royal Garden":**

Scarlet927

**People Who Put ****"Things that Happen in the Royal Garden"**** on Story Alert:**

R-n-T Productions

Goldenstargirl

**People Who Favorited Me (:D):**

R-n-T Productions

Goldenstargirl

**People Who Put Me on Author Alert (=D):**

* * *

**Nat: Tell me if I missed anything up there^  
and, i think that the title of this story is unattractive, i mean, who would find "Things that Happen in the Royal Garden" an attractive name? so if u got any ideas, tell me! PLZ!!!**

**Suu: Today there're french fries in the Review Room! ~desu**

**Nat (2): *completely confused *****  
**

* * *


	5. A Storm

Chapter 5: A Storm

**Nat (Mua):Yo**

**Ikuto: Must you say tht at the beginning of every chapter  
**

**Nat: Yes, now shut up  
**

**Ikuto: Looks like _someone_'s in a bad mood  
**

**Nat: No I'm not, now shut up  
**

**Ikuto: Fine *sticks tongue out at Nat *  
**

**Nat: Joanne, get him  
**

**Joanne****: Why do _I _have to?**

**Nat: You're the only person here tht can scare him.**

**Everyone: *agrees *  
**

**Ikuto: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!!!!!! *starts running away *  
**

**Joanne: *pounces on top of Ikuto *  
**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops *  
**

**Nat: Anyways, I wanted to apologize to everyone tht i haven't updated it FOREVERR  
**

**Nagihiko: which is why... *chara changes with Temari * WE MUST KILL YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Nat: *Chara changes * (red helmet appears on head, sword at side) *unsheathes sword * YOU CANT KILL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!!!**

**Amu: Another chara hatched! (to understand this, read my other fanfic)  
**

**Nat: *deflects Nagihiko/Temari's attacks * YOU SUCK WITH THE NAGINATA! *charges ***

**Daichi: Nat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Kairi: YOU GUYS CANT HAVE A SWORD BATTLE WITHOUT ME!!! *chara changes with Musashi and leaps into fight ***

**Yoru: Let's get on with the story...**

* * *

… In the Royal Garden …

The Guardians, yet again, were bored to death, helping grade papers. Suddenly, a storm came. The wind howled loudly and the Guardians were having trouble concentrating.

"Why can't I be a Joker like Amu?" Yaya complained, "_She_ doesn't have to grade papers."

"That's because she's busy purifying X-eggs," Tadase explained.

"I know that, but it isn't fair!" Yaya pouted.

"Quit complaining," Rima said annoyed.

"Why am I here again?" Joanne asked, bored.

"You're there so we can make fun of you when we're bored."

Joanne threw a crumpled piece of paper at Rima's head. Rima dodged, even though the paper got nowhere close.

"Nice aim," Rima said to the caveman.

"Nice dodge," the caveman replied.

All of a sudden, the wind blew down a tree.

"Tadase, did you break wind again?" Joanne said, looking at the fallen tree.

"Joanne, are you sure it wasn't you?"

* * *

**Nat, Nagi, and Kairi: *Still fighting ***

**Amu: Hey, when'd Kairi get here?**

**Miki: Who knows?  
**

**Kukai: Who wants to come with me to get a soda?**

**Everyone: Sure, why not?  
**

**Rima: By the way, where's Ikuto and Joanne?**

**Joanne: *comes back with red stuff around her mouth ***

**Suu: *Gasps * What did you do the Ikuto ~desu?**

**Joanne: Oh yeah! I forgot about him. I was chasing him and then I saw a deer. I started chasing it and then I saw a fruit punch stand. I got tired so I scared the kids away and drank the punch.**

**Ikuto: I'M ALIVEEE!!!!!**

* * *

**People Who Reviewed:**

**I'm not gonna continue this section anymore, cuz ppl change their pen names... It takes me a long time to write down ppl's names... and yeah- II'MMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Suu: Invisible apple pie in the Review Room! ~desu**

**Nat (to nagi and kairi): I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops *  
**


End file.
